


Side to Side

by rotsquad



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Powers, Pre-Supervillain, Short, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: Flint and O'Hirn relax after a heist





	

The night was young, beautiful weather with crystal clear. The ideal night for activities outdoors of all types, including the predicament a criminal duo found themselves in at that very time. Alarm bells and sirens cut through the serene scenery wherever they went, not even counting for the noise the duo themselves made.

Said duo soon came to a near halt, taking a sharp left and ducking into a alley hiding spot as police cars raced on by, continuing a now fruitless search and chase. The two men breathed a sigh of relief, taking a moment to catch their breath as they leaned up again the alley wall.

The men in question were Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn, notorious criminals of the bandit variety (who were also so notorious for getting caught it wouldn't be a shock if they just surrendered themselves every time just to get the constant song and dance over with-but they preferred not to focus on that) who just had another heist. A rather successful one at that, with no sign of Spider-Man at all the entire night! The excitement felt by them both was almost crackling in the air.

Flint was the first to break the near silence, an excited smile breaking onto his features as he began to look through some of their newfound loot. "Say O'Hirn, how much did you end up grabbing?" He sifted through the piles of various jewelry, impressed at how much he was able to quickly scoop into their usual bags.

Alex looked through his own, unable to help a smile of his own. "Know I grabbed enough, not that I gotta let the Big Man know about it."

Flint raised an eyebrow, an attempt to look more questioning and serious turning into an amused look. "You sure about that? Last time we took some for ourselves we ended up getting, how you say, pretty up close and personal with a Louisville slugger."

Alex shrugged, giving an amused look in return. He began to readjust himself, gingerly moving himself until he lay more relaxed against the wall. "I'm in too good a mood to worry about that." He gave Flint a bit of a more wary expression, though never losing the excited one he currently wore. "You wouldn't rat on me, would ya?"

"You really think I'd do that?!" Flint raised his voice in return, sounding almost offended at the statement.

"Of course not, you'd be lost without me here to carry all the extra haul." Alex playfully punched his arm, ignoring Flints flustered protest. "Now don't be so loud in case the webheads trackin' where the cops went."

Flint laughed, making no effort to do so. "Yeah. Get some payback on a night thats not so good, really teach the spider a lesson." He moved himself into a more relaxed position against the wall as he spoke, silently following Alexs former lead. He looked up at the stars visible through the crack in buildings above them. Gingerly he nudged Alex, gesturing to one of the constalations above. "Hey you know that one?"

Alex looked to where Flint was gesturing, tiliting his head in confusion as ge tried to figure it out. "Don't ask me. Nothin' but a mess of dots up there. You know?"

"I dont know it, didn't think you would either."

"Then why'd you ask?" Alex huffed.

"Can't a guy make conversation? What you want to talk about the colour of the wall or how last time we ran out in the open we got our butts kicked?" Flint leaned against Alexs shoulder with a frustrated grunt, ending his small rant.

"Stars it is."

"So that one there," he pointed to another cluster of stars, "Reminds me of a sand castle. Don't ask me why. I think its supposed to be a lion or something."

Alex listened on, occasionally pointing out his own interpretations of the stars, him and Flint both making up new constellations as the night went on. The threat of Spider-Man was forgotten as they sat together involved in their own activity.

That is until the Spider himself showed up suddenly, demanding the loot be taken back. So much for a perfect end to a perfect night.

 


End file.
